Celebrity Scandal
by Yunnie Bear
Summary: Changmin mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tangannya, "Dia artis papan atas Korea, Kim jaejoong. Selebritis yang dikenal dermawan, baik hati, penyayang dan murah senyum. Tapi aku lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun. Dan aku yakin, tak akan ada orang yang jatuh cinta padanya setelah mengenalnya sosok aslinya, headmaster Jung.."


"Dia benar-benar populer dikalangan anak-anak hingga manula," lima anak muda berseragam hitam putih sedang membicarakan trending topik yang sedang hangat-hangatnya terjadi di Korea. Mengenai selebritis papan atas yang tengah naik daun dan menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang.

Kelima murid sekolah itu memilih untuk menatap televisi sambil menyatap makanan kantin sekolah mereka di jam istirahat. "Kim Jaejoong benar-benar sempurna, dia adalah pria paling cantik yang ada di Korea.."

"Tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga baik hati.."

Obrolan kelima anak muda itu terdengar ditelinga Changmin, salah satu murid yang juga tengah menyantap ramen ke-enamnya. Senyum sinisnya mengembang ketika ia mendengarkan percakapan yang membuat telinganya kesakitan.

'Baik hati?' pikirnya seraya mengingat perlakuan sosok cantik yang dibicarakan orang banyak. 'Cih.. orang itu bahkan pernah menyiramkan kuah ramen kewajahku yang tampan. Lalu dimana letak kebaikannya, eoh?'

"Tidak hanya baik, tapi juga dermawan. Belum lama ini ia menyumbangkan uangnya untuk pendidikan anak-anak kurang mampu.." lanjut kelima murid laki-laki itu.

'Dermawan?' Changmin menyemburkan mie dari mulutnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian dimana ia diusir dari apartemen Jaejoong yang mewah hanya karena mengambil uang jajan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Lalu.. dimana letak ke-dermawannya?

"Dia benar-benar malaikat. Bidadari yang turun dari langit dan singgah di tanah air tercinta kita.."

Obrolan kelima murid itu sudah membuat Changmin merasa tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Semua ucapan menggelikan itu membuat telinganya panas membara.

"Aish.." digebraknya meja kantin sekolah hingga semua orang yang berada disana terdiam seketika dan menatapnya kebingungan. "Bisakah kalian diam dan tidak membicarakan Kim Jaejoong menyebalkan itu?"

"Menyebalkan?" salah seorang dari mereka tampak tidak terima. "Kau bilang Kim Jaejoong kami menyebalkan? Kau menghina idola kesayangan kami?"

"Idola kesayangan kalian? Aish.." Changmin menggulung lengan bajunya, siap untuk bertengkar.

"Kim Jaejoong tidaklah sebaik yang kalian pikirkan! Dia juga tidak dermawan. Semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk menambah popularitasnya. Dirinya yang asli sebenarnya sangatlah menjengkelkan. Tidakkah kalian mengerti?" Changmin bersiap menantang mereka berlima. Ia tidak takut meski dirinya hanya sendiri dan harus melawan lima orang.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya tapi masih saja sok tahu?" Mereka mulai mengepung Changmin.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa bagaimana?" Changmin kembali protes, "Aku bahkan serumah dengannya.."

Tidak hanya kelima murid tapi seisi kantin kini dibuat heboh oleh ucapan Changmin. "Mwo?"

Sementara dilain pihak, para guru sedang berbaris rapi dilapangan parkir demi menyambut orang penting yang baru saja dipindah tugaskan kesekolah unggulan Shinki. Seseorang yang datang dari jauh dan akan bekerja untuk sementara waktu disekolah ini sebagai kepala sekolah mereka yang baru.

"Selamat datang, pak Kepala Sekolah.." wakil kepala membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan seseorang berjas hitam dengan dasi merahnya untuk keluar.

"Apa kabarnya? Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Mr Jung.."

Jung Yunho, namja bermata musang dengan kharisma dan kewibawaannya yang luar biasa kini menatap bangunan mewah yang membentang dihadapannya. Sekolah yang akan ia pimpin mulai hari ini hingga kedepannya.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Tidakkah sebentar lagi waktu belajar akan dimulai?" Yunho menatap wakilnya dan meminta penjelasan dari sana. Yang langsung ditanggapi dengan sikap kikuk dan salah tingkah dari semua guru yang hadir.

"Waktu istirahat disekolah ini memang sedikit lebih lama, pak kepala. Itulah kenapa kami semua disini sengaja menyambut kedatanganmu.." wakil kepala menahan kegugupannya,

'Ternyata rumor tentang betapa kaku dan disiplinnya si Jung ini adalah benar..' pikirnya,

"Ehmm.. bagaimana jika kami semua mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat sekolahan tercinta ini, pak Kepala? Sekolah yang penuh kedamaian. Tanpa intrik dan kesenjangan. Sekolah impian bagi para murid di kota ini.."

Rombongan guru akhirnya mulai berjalan menelusuri sekolah, mengitari halaman dan petak-petak kebun. Sementara dilain pihak, pertengakaran masih saja terjadi didalam kantin..

"Wuuahhh~~ masih juga berbohong hah?" kelima dari mereka bersiap untuk menyerang. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka dikagetkan oleh perkataan pria jangkung berbibir lebar itu. Perkataan yang langsung membuat mereka hampir jatuh pingsan karenanya.

"Aku pernah tidur seranjang dengannya. Lalu apa itu masalah?"

"Bicara sembarangan? Apa jangan-jangan kau stalker? Atau anti fans kim Jaejoong eoh?"

"Dia adalah kakakku, lalu kenapa ha?"

"Kau benar-benar tukang ngibul, tiang listrik tolol! Kalau Kim Jaejoong adalah kakakmu? Maka Lee Min Ho adalah adikku? Apa kau puas? Dasar babi pembohong, bersiaplah menerima pembalasan atas penghinaanmu pada idola kami.."

Keributan mulai terjadi. Mereka mengepung Changmin dan mulai menunjukan aksi mereka. Mencakar, menjambak, memukul, menjotos dan menendang. Menghancurkan semua perabotan kantin. Piring dan gelas. Semua pecah berserakan..

"Tak ada kata benci dan pertengkaran. Semua yang ada disini berjalan begitu damai, pak kepala. Kau tidak perlu kuatir selama berada disini. Semua murid dan guru tampak ramah dan saling menyanyangi. Juga..."

Ucapan wakil kepala mendadak berhenti dan mulutnya menganga lebar begitu melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kantin sekolah. Tangannya bergetar begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menginjakan kakinya diatas perut salah seorang murid. Anak laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang sudah ia kenal karena point-point kejahatanannya disekolah.

"ANAK BRENGSEK, APALAGI KENAKALANMU KALI INI?"

.

.

Celebrity Scandal #1

.

.

"Jadi inikah yang disebut dengan sekolah penuh kedamaian, wakil kepala?" Yunho mendelik menatap wakilnya yang bernama Cho Min So, "Tanpa intrik dan kesenjangan? Sekolah impian bagi para murid di kota ini?"

"Maafkan saya, pak kepala.."

"Tak ada kata benci dan pertengkaran. Semua yang ada disini berjalan begitu damai. Semua murid dan guru tampak ramah dan saling menyanyangi. Benar begitu?" Yunho memeriksa catatan sekolah yang telah dibacanya selama ini. "Kenapa tak sedikitpun kulihat cacat dalam laporanmu?"

Wakil kepala dan beberapa sekretaris sekolah membungkuk meminta maaf. "Mereka memang biang onar, pak kepala. Tapi saya jamin, hanya mereka satu-satunya penjahat kecil disekolah ini.."

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" Yunho melempar laporannya diatas meja, menimbulkan bunyi gebrakan yang menakutkan. "Lalu untuk apa aku dipindah tugaskan ketempat ini jika sekolah ini sudah sangat baik dan mendekati level sempurna? Kalian semua ingin kuadukan pada dinas kependidikan karena telah membuat laporan palsu?"

"Ja.. jangan.. pak kepala. Kami minta maaf karena telah membuat laporan yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kami memang memangkas laporan mengenai perkelahian antar pelajar. Semua itu tidak lain hanya demi citra baik sekolah ini, sungguh tidak ada maksud lain.."

"Demi citra sekolah, eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan citra murid-murid disini? Apa kalian memperdulikannya?" Yunho melirik kearah ruangan interogasi dimana keenam murid yang terlibat perkelahian sudah menunggu disana.

"Berikan aku laporan yang asli mengenai catatan hitam apapun tentang sekolahan ini. Sekarang!" bentaknya dan segera beranjak menuju ruangan dimana keenam siswa yang sempat adu jotos telah menunggu.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya pada satu-satunya kursi disana. Sementara enam murid yang sudah babak belur itu berlutut didekat dinding dengan tangan diatas.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Yunho membaca biodata keenam murid yang sedang ia tangani. Dan disanalah ia menemukan keanehan. "Siapa yang bernama Changmin?"

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya lebih keatas, "Aku Changmin, apa ada masalah kepala sekolah?"

"Masalah? Tentu saja ada.." Yunho membalikan laporannya dan membiarkan Changmin melihatnya. "Alamat dan nomer telpon walimu yang terdata sangat-sangat banyak hingga tidak jelas kebenarannya. Catatan kriminalmu juga benar-benar buruk. Bertengkar, tidak mengerjakan tugas, memarahi guru, menyobek buku pelajaran, kabur dari sekolah, membolos dan segudang kenakalan lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, dari sepuluh panggilan tak sekalipun walimu datang. Sebenarnya apa kau masih berniat untuk sekolah?"

Changmin tersenyum mengejek, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau dan tidak suka sekolah. Tapi kalau aku berhenti, hyung pasti akan membunuhku.."

"Hyung?" Yunho menuliskannya dicatatan, "Jadi walimu adalah kakakmu?"

"Ya, kakak laki-lakiku yang menyebalkan tapi disukai banyak orang. Termasuk cecunguk-cecunguk macam mereka.." Changmin menepuk luka dibadan anak laki-laki disebelahnya, menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan. Changmin benar-benar sukses membuat mereka babak belur.

"Lalu kenapa walimu tidak pernah datang? Apa kau tidak memberitahunya mengenai panggilan pihak sekolah?"

"Waliku?" Changmin terkikik, "Dia terlalu sibuk dengan gosip, fashion, salon, meni pedi, spa, ia bahkan lebih peduli dengan kucing betina peliharaannya dibanding aku.."

Alis Yunho terangkat, "Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa hyungmu itu model?"

"Dia tidak hanya model, tapi juga artis besar. Kau pasti akan kaget saat mendengar namanya.."

Yunho tampak tidak perduli, "Meski dia seorang presiden sekalipun, aku yakin dia tetap harus datang kesekolah sebagai walimu. Hubungi dia sekarang juga atau aku akan 'menendangmu' keluar dari sekolah.."

Yunho menyerahkan ponselnya. Changmin bisa melihat wajah seekor anjing buldog jelek yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel kepala sekolah barunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, ia pasti sedang sibuk pemotretan.."

"Hubungi dia atau kukirim surat drop out untukmu ke dinas pendidikan.."

Changmin menggerung, "Baik, aku akan memencet nomernya. Tapi kau saja yang menjawabnya, headmaster.."

Changmin memencet nomer ponsel kakak satu-satunya, "Aku tidak jamin atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.."

Tak sampai lima menit, suara diseberang sana sudah terdengar dan membuat Yunho menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Siapa ini? Stalker? Berhenti menghubungiku dengan nomer ponsel aneh, bastard! Kau lelaki gila, crazy pig! Sekali lagi kau menghubungiku, maka akan kucukur semua rambutmu sampai botak, kugigit batang hidungmu dan kupatahkan semua kakimu. DAMN!"

Sambungan terputus.

Yunho tercengang, ia tidak percaya jika seseorang telah mengatainya separah itu.

"Kau lihat sendirikan, Headmaster. Hyungku lebih galak dari serigala kelaparan, lebih seram dari hantu penghuni sumur, juga lebih ganas dan mengerikan dari psikopat sadis.." Changmin menunduk pasrah.

Yunho memegang dadanya, jantungnya masih berdebar tak terkendali mendengar suara makian seseorang.

"Memangnya siapa hyungmu, Changmin?"

Changmin mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tangannya, "Dia artis papan atas Korea, Kim jaejoong. Selebritis yang dikenal dermawan, baik hati, penyayang dan murah senyum. Tapi aku lebih mengenalnya dari siapapun. Dan aku yakin, tak akan ada orang yang jatuh cinta padanya begitu tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
